Trapped In A Nightmare
by GremlinGirl
Summary: Elizabeta is forced into a marriage to Roderich. Her life gets worse from there as she discovers that the Austrian aristocrat isn't as cool and indifferent as he first seemed. When a person from her past enters the equation, can the vicious cycle of abuse be broken? Rated for refrences to abuse in later chapters. Human names used.
1. The Start of A Very Bad Dream

**Warnings: This story will have refrences to physical and emotional abuse in the later chapters. **

**Hope you enjoy this story! Remember, I don't own Hetalia and I never will.**

* * *

Her heart beat in her chest like it was trying to break through her ribcage and roll across the floor and out the door. Her father to her left took her arm and started pulling her towards the double doors.

"Elizabeta," he whispered. "Don't look so nervous."

"Father, I don't want to do this." she begged quietly.

"It's not up to you." he said.

"But I don't want to marry this man. I barely even know him." the young Hungarian girl muttered. They were now standing in front of the doors and she could hear soft piano music from the other side. Her heart started to beat double time.

"We're not having this conversation anymore." Her father straightened himself and the doors opened so the two could walk into the chapel.

The church was decorated in white bows and ribbons. Red roses hung from pews and the bridesmaids held white lily bouquets. Elizabeta never noticed all the beauty, however, as her eyes were glued to the man standing in the front of the church.

Purple eyes met her terrified green ones. Roderich didn't greet her with a smile, nod, or any sign of acknowledgement at all. Her father handed her over and the church proceeded with the wedding.

The two young people both said their vows. Elizabeta's voice shook, nervousness clearly showing through. Roderich was emotionless as always.

The wedding passed in a blur for the poor Hungarian girl who had been forced into it against her will. In all honesty, she had wanted to marry a poor merchant from the market place, but her father insisted she marry into her own social class. That's how she ended up with the indifferent Austrian aristocrat.

By that evening, Elizabeta found herself standing in a strange house that she had never seen before. Servants showed themselves to meet their master's new bride. Roderich didn't bother to introduce them. He just pulled the overwhelmed girl upstairs.

"I don't know about you, but I was never interested in this marriage in the first place." Roderich told her, one hand holding tightly to her arm. "My parents threatened to cut me off if I didn't go along with it."

He stopped at the door to what Elizabeta assumed was his bedroom. "I was also." she whispered looking down at the floor.

"Well, we're just going to have to live with each other, I suppose." Roderich sighed before pushing the door open. "Come on."

She nodded and resigned herself to her new life of marriage.


	2. The Bad Dream Becomes Much Worse

**So, here's another chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it. I know they're really short right now but they will get longer, I promise. Anyway, read and review people!**

**Remember, I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

That first night with her new husband was awful. He claimed to have not wanted the marriage but he certainly seemed to enjoy himself. For Elizabeta it was just a painful experience that she would rather forget. Roderich, on the other hand seemed to have other plans, as the cycle repeated itself every night.

The two would walk up to the bedroom together and she would once again submit herself to whatever her husband wanted. Just like a good wife should. Just like she had been taught.

For the most part, Elizabeta just sat around with nothing to do. She had no friends nearby, and never went out to make any. Roderich, it seemed, played piano all day and only paused to eat and sleep. One day, while eating dinner together, Elizabeta voiced her complaints.

"Roderich, it is quite boring here." she said timidly. "Could we not go into town together sometime? Just to break free from the monotony."

"No, why would I want to do that? I have everything I want right here." Roderich answered not looking up from his plate.

"Please, just for a few hours." Elizabeta asked again.

"No, now don't bring it up again!" Roderich snapped.

The Hungarian looked down at her food in disappointment. She heard the scraping of the chair legs and quiet footsteps as Roderich walked past her. She looked up at him.

"Will you at least consider it?" she asked with a small, hopeful smile.

"No!" The Austrian glared down at her before striking her across the face with the back of his hand. The force was enough to knock Elizabeta out of her chair. She looked up at him in horror from her place on the ground, one hand rising to her cheek.

"Why?" she whispered quietly.

Her husband either didn't hear her, or chose to ignore the question. "Learn some respect." he said menacingly. "Don't make me do it again."

The angry pianist left the room, leaving his bride on the dining room floor. Tears spilled out of her eyes and over her cheeks. Sobs wracked her small frame. She managed to quiet them and hurriedly made her way upstairs. Sitting down on the bed, she pulled her knees up to her chest and started crying again.

This couldn't be happening to her. She refused to believe that the awful event had actually just occurred. But the bruise forming on her cheek was all the evidence she needed. The young wife cried herself to sleep that night. Somewhere deep inside, she knew the worst was yet to come.


	3. Much, Much Worse

**So here's another one. These just seem to be getting worse and worse. I hope to have Prussia appear in the next chapter or so for all of you that are waiting for him.** **Anyways Read and Review. And remember that I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

Elizabeta awoke to the morning sun streaming through the window. She squinted into the light, her eyes not yet accustomed to it. Beside her, she heard the even breathing of her husband. Quietly, she stood and raced to the bathroom.

She looked in the small mirror hanging on the wall, and flinched at the appearance of the bruise. All the makeup in the world wouldn't cover the dark flaw on her pale white skin. She felt herself tear up at the memory and quickly tried to compose herself.

She quickly went back to her shared bedroom where she found Roderich awake and getting dressed. She walked to the corner of the room where her wardrobe was. Neither spoke, the same as every morning.

Blushing lightly, Elizabeta started to unclothe herself. Despite having been here almost two months, she still wasn't comfortable changing in front of Roderich. He didn't really have a reaction to her; it was just the principle of it.

"Elizabeta." the Austrian suddenly spoke.

She turned to face him, holding her dress against her. "Yes, Roderich?"

He scrutinized her behind his glasses, purple eyes cool as ever. "You look horrible." he finally stated.

Not knowing how to reply to that, she just looked down at her feet. A few moments of silence passed until she heard his footsteps walking toward her. She continued to stare at the floor until two feet came into view.

Her eyes rose to meet his. They just stared at each other for a second before Roderich spoke.

"You've taken a nasty fall, Elizabeta. You should be more careful." he said.

Elizabeta stared at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You've fallen and bruised your face." Roderich repeated, starting to glare.

"No, I didn't." Elizabeta's voice raised an octave as she started to panic a bit. "You hit me!"

Another blow to the face sent the poor girl falling to the ground. She stared up at her husband with a mix of emotion on her face, mostly fear. "You fell!" he shouted down at her, shaking with anger.

Shaking her head, she continued to stare up at him. He reached down and pulled her up by her thick brown hair. "Okay! I fell! I fell!" she screamed until he let go of her.

"Better. Don't argue with me anymore, Elizabeta." Without another word to her he left the room.

Elizabeta curled herself into the fetal position on the floor and sobbed.


	4. The Dream Brightens A Little

**Here's the next chapter! Yay! Anyway, I finally threw Prussia in there so I hope y'all enjoy that. Please read and review. And remember I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

Elizabeta slowly learned of her husband's anger issues. Certain things would set him off. She soon had an array of bruised covering her body. She tried her best to cover them for whenever she would leave the house. Roderich allowed her more freedom than before by letting her go into town a few times a week.

She loved the market place more than anywhere else. People bustled around from stall to stall, looking at the merchant's items. Elizabeta loved the different people and the busy sounds all around as she walked among the stalls and shops.

One of her excursions into the market place brought an old friend back into her life. She happened to walk past a stall selling wurst when she heard the loud voice over the crowd.

"Come buy your wurst right here from the awesome me!" he yelled with a thick German accent.

She turned to look for the voice. She found that it belonged to a tall, muscular albino man. His bright red eyes met with hers. She felt her face heat up a bit when he smirked.

"What about you, pretty lady? Can I help you to some of my awesome wurst?" he asked.

She slowly walked toward the stall and looked at his merchandise. Her eyes rose to meet his again. There was something very familiar in those red eyes. She thought back for a minute before it suddenly came to her.

The memory washed over her. That day so many years ago. She had run into the market with her father and had somehow become separated. Walking around for several minutes completely lost, she had accidently bumped into the short albino boy.

"How dare you run into the awesome me like that!" he had shouted and turned around.

"I sorry." she had whispered.

He grinned widely. "I'm just messing with you. Don't you know when somebody's joking? Anyway, I'm the awesome Gilbert. What's your name?"

"Eli-" she had stopped suddenly wary of giving her name to somebody she didn't know.

"Eli? Awesome name!" the albino boy had grinned again.

"Umm… thank you." the girl had said not knowing what to say.

She had turned to see her father walking through the crowd. The other had started yammering on about something or the other. She looked back at him and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now." Without another word she turned and ran away from the boy.

She had met him again several times and they had struck up a fast friendship. They played around in the countryside until her mother had learned of her spending all her time with a boy. She had forbidden Elizabeta from seeing him again. Her father had agreed.

She was deeply saddened but agreed not wanting to go against the wishes of her parents. She had met him only one more time to tell him of this.

"What do you mean your parents won't let us play together anymore?" he asked, obviously upset.

"They want me to be more ladylike." she muttered not meeting his eyes.

He snorted and started laughing. "No, really! What's the reason?"

"That is the reason!" she exclaimed a little miffed he didn't believe her.

He stopped laughing suddenly and just stared at her. "Why would they want to? You're a boy like me."

She just stared back at him then shook her head. "You think I'm a boy?"

"Well, aren't you?"

The two stared at each other again before she started backing away from him. "I'm not, I assure you."

"Wait, Eli…"

"That's not my name!" she screamed at him. "I'm Elizabeta! That's a girl's name!"

"You never told me your full name and you act like a boy so I just assumed…"

"Shut up Gil!" With that being said, she had ran back home and never seen him again.

Now as she looked up into his grown up face, she found she couldn't even speak. He stared down at her, confused by this strange reaction. He obviously didn't recognize her.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Gilbert." she muttered, looking away for a moment.

"Oh that's good then." he said. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"You really don't remember me then?" she looked back up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"I'm Elizabeta." she whispered.

"Eli…" A spark of recognition flashed in his eyes. He jumped over the stall and pulled her against him in a tight hug. "Elizabeta! I thought I'd never see you again!"

She flinched and tried pulling away. "Gil, let go."

He obeyed and looked her over. She blushed under his searching gaze. "Well, there's no denying it now." He laughed. "You are a girl, Elizabeta."

"I'm aware." she clenched her teeth together.

"You never did give me a chance to apologize for that." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, you just ran off without another word."

"I know." she looked away. "I do apologize for that but my family insisted."

"Oh well, it's all in the past." he grinned at her. "You're here now. Right where we met the first time, remember?" She looked around and nodded.

"Gil, I really have to be going again." She smiled up at his fading grin. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, no it's okay." he said trying to hide his disappointment. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Uh, same place next week?"

He instantly brightened. "Okay! Me and my brother set up shop here every day anyway. Just come by whenever."

"I will." she said smiling again.

"Wait a minute." Gilbert stopped her as she was backing away. "Where are you running off to this time?" She paused not wanting to answer but not really knowing why.

"Home." she said. "To my husband."

She turned and ran in the direction of her husband's house, leaving the dumbstruck albino.


	5. And a Little More

**Next chapter here! I hope y'all enjoy it. Read and Review to tell me your opinion so far. Remember, I don't own Hetalia and I never will.**

* * *

Arriving at home, Elizabeta quickly ran inside and started up the stairs. She flinched a bit when she heard Roderich call her name. She walked back down the first steps and walked to the large piano room. The curtains were drawn on the large picture windows. Only, a few rays of the setting sun's light broke through the thick royal purple fabric. One beam landed on the piano at which Roderich was sitting.

He turned on the bench, fixing her with a gaze that turned her blood to ice. She fidgeted with the sleeves of her dress and waited for him to speak.

"It's later than normal, Elizabeta." he stated. "What were you doing?"

"I stopped to speak to an old friend." she whispered and looked down at the ground.

"I see. Well, I'll let you slide this time. Just be sure to be home in time from now on."

"But, Roderich." she challenged. "It's not even dark yet."

"I do not care about the amount of sunlight there is!" he shouted, making her flinch back a bit. "I simply gave you an instruction to follow."

"Yes, sir." she whispered.

"Leave me." he commanded, turning back to his piano to play another piece.

She obeyed and quickly left the room and ran up to the bedroom. She curled into a ball on the edge of the large bed. "It could have been worse." she whispered to herself. "He didn't hit me. Not this time." She continued to tell herself this until she fell asleep.

The next week went by slowly. The night before she had scheduled to meet Gilbert again, Elizabeta summoned the courage and spoke out at the dinner table.

"Roderich." she said to get his attention.

He looked up at her and nodded for her to continue.

"I was wondering if I could go into town tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

He sighed and shook his head. "I would rather you not, Elizabeta."

She felt her hopes crumple up inside her. "But, I haven't gone in a week."

"Drop the subject." Roderich commanded her, turning his focus back on the food in front of him.

She nodded and continued to eat. The dinner went on for a few minutes, neither saying anything. Elizabeta lifted her green eyes to look at her husband sitting across from her. He was just finishing up and stood, throwing his napkin to the table.

She followed behind him up to their bedroom. Once alone, she tried asking him once again.

"Roderich, I only want to get out of the house for a few hours." she pleaded.

He ignored her for a few moments, starting to change into his sleeping clothes. She did the same, not expecting to receive an answer.

Finally he replied, "I don't want you going too far from the house. And you should be back by midafternoon."

"Really?" she asked, turning to look at him.

He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Besides, you don't really need to be cooped up her with nothing to do all day, anyway."

"Thank you." she came and sat beside him. He hugged her, one of his rare and fleeting gentle moments, before they lied down together to sleep.

The next morning, Elizabeta woke early and dressed. Saying goodbye to her husband after breakfast she left to walk the short distance to town and the market. It was still early when she arrived and some were still setting up their stalls. She came to the spot she had seen Gilbert the first time, only to find a young blonde teenager setting up.

He saw her watching him and blushed lightly. "Can I help you?" he asked in a heavy German accent.

"I'm looking for someone." she answered him smiling. "An old friend."

"Who would that be?" the blue eyed adolescent asked.

"Umm… Gilbert Beilschmidt." she said, a little uncertain if that actually was his last name.

"That's my brother." the youth said quietly. "He should be here in a few-"

The other was cut off by his brother as he came running to the stall from the opposite direction Elizabeta had just arrived. "Ludwig!" he shouted. "I'm coming!"

He skidded to a stop beside the woman and stopped to catch his breath. "Sorry I'm late." he managed to say. "I was distracted by the guys."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and gestured to Elizabeta. "You have a guest."

Gilbert looked over and his face stretched into a wide grin. "Eli! You're back. I wasn't sure you would."

"I try to keep my promises." she said with a small smile.

He laughed. "I've missed you."

"You two." she said blushing.

"Hey, Luddy? Can you take care of the stall for today? I want to spend the day with Elizabeta." Gilbert asked turning his bright red eyes on his brother.

"Ja. That's fine." the blonde German boy said waving dismissively.

Gilbert smiled down at Elizabeta. "Well, that means we've got the whole day together."

She just nodded.

"Come on." he said. "Let's go have some fun like the good days." He started walking swiftly.

The Hungarian woman kept pace with him. "We're not children anymore, Gil."

"I know but, we can still enjoy ourselves. Do you remember that field we used to play in?"

"A little…" she admitted.

"We can go out there and catch up a little. It's been a long time."

"Okay." she agreed.

The albino smiled and grabbed her hand. The two broke into a run to their old childhood haunting grounds.


	6. This Dream Might Not Be That Bad

**Here's the next chapter. Read and Review! I love to see my reader's opinions on my writing. And remember, I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

The green grasses swayed in the gentle breeze as Elizabeta and Gilbert walked up to the field. The Hungarian's green eyes swept over the place and her lips pulled up in a smile.

"It hasn't changed a bit." she muttered.

"Which is a little funny, considering both of us are totally different now." Gilbert inserted.

The pair walked into the grasses and seated themselves beside each other. For a few minutes, they simply watched the swaying blades of green around them, enjoying the silence and each other's company. Gilbert was the one to break the silence.

"So, what have you been up to the last few years?" he asked.

Elizabeta sighed and shrugged. "Boring stuff. Classes in manners and etiquette. I hated it. It wasn't until recently that I realized they were breeding me for marriage."

"Oh yeah, that." Gilbert muttered. He cleared his throat once then continued louder, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Roderich Edelstein." the woman said softly.

"He's that rich aristocrat that lives right outside of town, right?" Gilbert asked curiously.

She nodded in an answer. "What about you? Do you have a lady friend? Are you married?"

"No. I'll probably never get married. I'm not the type. Too awesome. I didn't really have you pegged for that type either though."

"You forget, we haven't seen each other in almost fifteen years."

The two laughed for a second, before an awkward silence fell. Elizabeta found herself pulling up little pieces of grass and forming them into a pile.

"Eli…" Gilbert whispered suddenly. She turned her piercing green eyes on him again. "Are you actually happy with him? I mean, I've heard rumors about it that I'm praying aren't true."

"What exactly have you heard?" she asked, suddenly on the defensive.

"That he's not exactly a perfect husband. That he may even beat his wife." he was whispering now.

"Where did you hear that!?" Elizabeta's voice shot up a few octaves.

"This woman that said she worked for him as a cook." he stared at her for a second. "Why are you getting so upset?"

"Well how would you feel if someone accused your husband of beating you?" she stood up and started to walk away. Gilbert scrambled to his feet and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that without proof." he apologized. "Please don't go yet."

She ripped her arm away. Looking up at the sky, she shook her head. "It's getting late, I must be going anyway."

"Aw, not yet Eli…" the albino begged. "I haven't had a good conversation with you for years. Your husband gets you every day. Please…"

"No, I'll try to come back again tomorrow."

"Meet me in the market? By my stall againg?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

She looked up at his hopeful expression but just shook her head. "I can't promise that, but I will try."

She turned and left him standing in the middle of the field and started to run back towards the house with the afternoon sun beating down on her back.

The trip home took longer than she expected. She made it to the large house just as the sun was disappearing behind the tree line. Quietly, she walked in and started up the stairs, green eyes sweeping the area around her for her husband or any other sign of life. Thinking herself lucky she made it to the bedroom without being caught. She closed the door as quietly as possible.

Elizabeta then turned only to find herself staring directly into the purple eyes of her husband only a few inches away. She took an involuntary step back and pressed her back against the door. The two simply stood there for a few moments before Roderich spoke.

"You're late again, Elizabeta." he stated, his expression as cold as stone.

"I know. I'm so sorry. The walk home took longer than I thought it would." she said quietly.

"Don't be sorry." he said and turned around. Elizabeta breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a bit. She slowly started to walk towards her wardrobe where she kept her clothes.

"Are you retiring already, Roderich?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm tired. You should too. It's been a long day."

"Yes, sir."

The couple fell into silence as both changed into clothing more appropriate for sleeping. Elizabeta ran into the wash room to quickly wash her face. After doing this, she found Roderich already in the bed. She slipped in beside him and wrapped the blankets around to keep the cold from getting to her.

"Elizabeta." Roderich said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"We've both been cooped up together and I shouldn't really let you wander around town by yourself anymore."

"But I-"

"So what do you say we go into town together tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"That would be amazing Roderich. Thank you."

"Of course. Now go to sleep."

Elizabeta obeyed, falling asleep with a small smile etched onto her face.


	7. But That Was An Incorrect Assumption

**So, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story yet. It covers a lot of ground. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy it. Read and Review. Remember, I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

**Warning: This is the worst chapter so far as far as the abuse portion goes. It probably will never get this bad in the future. Just be aware before you read it, it is fairly gruesome. **

* * *

The next day, as he had promised, Roderich escorted his wife to town. They took his carriage instead of walking, so it didn't take long for them to arrive. A few minutes into the ride Elizabeta looked out the carriage window to find they were already passing through the marketplace.

"Oh, Roderich, could we get out here and walk around for a while. I love the market." she said giving her husband a hopeful look. He nodded and called to the driver to stop the carriage. Then, the two stepped out into the crowd.

The couple walked between the stalls stopping to look at certain items and making small talk along the way. In the back of her mind Elizabeta noted they were coming closer and closer to Gilbert's stall. She didn't voice these thought, however, seeing how her husband wasn't even aware of her friendship with the young merchant.

"Elizabeta!"

The young woman froze when she heard her name being called over the voices of the crowd surrounding them. Roderich looked down at her confused, having obviously also heard it.

The two both simultaneously turned to look for the person who had called her. Elizabeta's felt a smile tug at her lips when she saw her albino friend waving at her from a few stalls down.

"Who is that?" her husband asked cynically. His tone caught her off guard. She glanced up at him her smile fading from her face.

"He's an old friend from my childhood." she answered.

She looked back over at her friend who was looking at her slightly confused. She risked a small wave back at him which he returned with a large grin. Then, he sauntered over to the pair, still sporting the egotistical grin.

"Hey, Eli." he said.

"Gil." she greeted him. "I would like you to meet my husband, Roderich."

Gilbert's red eyes shifted over slightly to look at the aristocrat, smile fading away slowly, before focusing back in on Elizabeta.

"A pleasure." Roderich said with a stiff nod.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Gil returned with a cool tone of voice.

"I do, however, find it slightly inappropriate that you would address a lady as you did." the violet eyed man said mimicking the same tone. "And a married one at that." he added under his breath.

"Me and Eli have an original relationship, though." he protested with another smirk. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"What are you insinuating, little peasant?" Roderich asked, scowl present.

"Nothing at all, stuck-up pansy." Gilbert countered looking back into his eyes.

Elizabeta stared between the two for a moment. It appeared that the two men would continue to fight at this rate. "I do not believe it is very gentlemanly to argue with a simple merchant, Roderich." she interrupted.

The aristocrat scoffed and looked away, while the other looked down at her with a slightly hurt expression. She gave him an apologetic look which he responded with a look of understanding.

"You're right." Roderich finally answered. "We should be returning home anyway." With that being said, the man turned and walked away.

"Hey, Eli." Gilbert whispered, capturing the woman's attention. "Meet me tonight in the field, okay?"

"I'll try." she whispered back before turning to catch up with her retreating husband.

The two returned home and went on with the normal routine of their day. Roderich locked himself in the piano room and Elizabeta found a book and read for the rest of the day. They ate dinner together as usual and retired. This time, however, the young Hungarian didn't fall asleep.

After she was sure her husband was deep in the folds of unconsciousness, she stepped out of bed and quietly dressed. Quickly as possible, the girl left the room and made her way down the stairs. She left by the front door and started the trek to her planned meeting place with Gil.

After several minutes of walking, the field came into her view. She approached and saw her friend standing in the center of the field. He turned when he heard her footsteps and gave her a broad grin.

"You came!" he exclaimed.

"I said I would try to come didn't I?" she asked with a small smile of her own.

"I have no guarantees when it comes to you though."

Elizabeta looked down suddenly feeling a little guilty. She shook the feeling off, however. "I'm sorry, but I can't just leave on a whim. I have certain responsibilities as Roderich's wife."

"Oh, don't give me that excuse." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Everyone has to have a little fun every now and then. He can't keep you locked up inside his little mansion forever."

"He doesn't!" she insisted. "Look, if you're just going to insult Roderich the whole night, I'll just go home." To prove her point the girl turned to walk away.

Gilbert grabbed her arm. "Wait, Eli, I'm sorry." he apologized. "I shouldn't have said that. Can we just, you know, talk for a while?"

"I suppose so." she smiled up at him.

The two sat down in the grass again. Gilbert sat directly across from the other.

"So, how have you been?" he asked seriously.

"Fine, Gil." she answered. "And you?"

"Awesome, as always." he smirked.

Elizabeta noticed that his red eyes seemed almost to glow in the darkness around them. As the breeze picked up a bit, she shivered as the wind cut through the thin material of her dress.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She started to reply but before she could get a word out he scooted over beside her and wrapped her in warm embrace. "If I had a coat of some kind I would give you that but I don't so this will have to do."

She frowned and pushed him away. He stared at her in confusion. "Gilbert that is not appropriate." she chastised.

He rolled his eyes at her words. "Oh come on, who's going to see us? It's just a hug. What's the harm even?"

"The harm is, I'm married now and there are certain things that I shouldn't do because of that marriage."

"And that includes hugging an old friend?"

"Yes, if that old friend happens to be a man."

"You're taking this out of proportion."

"No you're oversimplifying the situation."

The albino crossed his arms and looked away, visibly annoyed at her insistence. "Fine, freeze for all I care. It's not worth that much to me anyway."

For some reason his words cut her deeply. She flinched a bit and looked away. "I'm sorry, Gil. I just-"

"Don't bother, Elizabeta. I know what you're going to say. He dismissed her, and then continued in a horrible imitation of her voice. "Roderich wouldn't like it, and I live to please him now."

Silence fell over the pair. Elizabeta gripped a few blades of grass beside her and started tugging on them. She didn't even notice when a tear slipped from her eye and ran down her cheek until Gilbert leaned over and wiped it away with a gentle finger.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a confusion laced voice.

"I'm not." she denied, quickly rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes where more tears were forming. "It's just the wind blowing stuff into my eyes."

Gilbert didn't buy her lie for a second. "I didn't mean what I said. I'm just upset with his attitude is all."

"Why? Because he called you a peasant?" she asked.

"No, I'm used to that. It's just the fact that he acted like he owns you or something. I hate that, I really do." He grimaced.

"It's not that. He's just acting like a husband does."

"Or like a slave owner does." Gilbert added in a whisper.

"Gilbert!" she protested.

"Okay, I'm sorry. No more talk about him, I swear."

"Thank you." she sighed.

True to his promise, the two did not bring up Roderich for the rest of their conversation. When the first rays of the sun showed on the horizon, they parted ways and Elizabeta ran home as quickly as possible.

She arrived and rushed through the door. She started to walk up the stairs just as she was frozen in place by an all too familiar voice from behind her.

"Elizabeta, where have you been?" her husband asked.

She slowly turned around to look into his burning violet eyes. He glared at her over his glasses. Her hand gripped the stair's railing tightly.

"I…" she trailed off uncertain of how to explain herself.

"It's a simple question."

She hung her head. "I was with Gilbert." she answered honestly. "He asked me to meet him so I did."

"And you thought this would be a good idea?" Roderich asked. "What could you possibly want from that merchant that I can't give you?"

"It's not what it seems." she said quickly. "He's just a friend. We just talked."

"I'm sure…" he said menacingly. "And this 'talk', was it enjoyable for you? Did you enjoy your little romp with the peasant?"

"I can honestly say that, yes, I enjoy his company. But you're still jumping to conclusions. We did nothing but talk."

"Don't bother with your pathetic lies, Elizabeta. I can see the grass stuck in your air. You're still flushed. The evidence is as clear as crystal."

"No, Roderich. The grass is simply from sitting in a field. I'm flushed because I ran all the way back here. Please, you must believe me."

The fuming Austrian simply grabbed her arm and dragged her the rest of the way upstairs to their bedroom. "I'll show you why you shouldn't lie to me Elizabeta." he whispered.

"I'm not lying!" she almost shouted. His threat sent shivers down her spine.

He ignored and slammed the door closed behind them. She started backing away from him. He stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder. "You can't run, Elizabeta. Like I said before, you have to learn to respect me and my rules."

"I will, I promise!" she said, starting to cry. "Please, don't hurt me, Roderich."

Her pleas fell on deaf ears and he landed a blow to her face. She fell back, only to be ripped up by her furious husband. Pushing her back, she tripped and fell against the full length mirror. The glass shattered and cut into her back and arms.

She slid to the floor and waited for the next onslaught but it never came. She looked up timidly and found that Roderich had already left the room. She forced herself to stand and walked into the washroom. She carefully slipped out of the dress and dropped it onto the floor. She took a deep breath and started to examine her back in the mirror.

She winced at the sight of the torn skin and bloody wounds. Further examination showed her arms were just as bad if not worse, especially the right one that had been slit open from the elbow down. He pressed rags to the cuts she could reach in order to stop the bleeding.

Through the whole process, she tried to control her sobbing but soon gave up and just let the tears come as they pleased. Flinching at the pain, she wiped her eyes quickly. Suddenly, another set of hands had grabbed a rag and pressed it to the wounds on her back. She uncovered her eyes to see Roderich behind her. His face was its normal emotionless rock.

She jumped slightly as he pressed against the cut too hard causing a shot of pain to run through her nerves. He didn't say anything as he washed the blood from her back and arms, then started to bandage the cuts more carefully than before.

"I don't want you to see him anymore." he said after he was finished.

"What?" she asked, wiping her tear streaked face again.

"The albino. I forbid you to see him again. I'll let you continue as you were if you promise to no longer associate with him."

"Yes sir…" she whispered, her heart sinking in her chest.

"You understand why I must do this, right?" he asked. "To protect both of our reputations. How would you like your family to know you had an affair with a merchant in a field no less?"

"I already told you, nothing happened." she whispered.

"That's not the point. The point is it could have happened." Roderich sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to the piano room. You should probably sleep the night off and we can talk more about this tomorrow."

He didn't wait for an answer and simply left. Elizabeta slipped on a night gown, careful not to move too much for fear of pain or disrupting the bandages. Then she slipped into bed and cried herself to sleep.


	8. The Dream Complicates Itself

**Yay! Another chapter. Enjoy and please review. I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

Elizabeta slept through the rest of the day and the night after. She woke in the early hours of the next morning. She sat up and immediately winced in pain. She stood slowly and got dressed, aware that her husband was not in the room. As she left and walked down the stairs she heard music coming from the piano room.

She thought about going in to talk to him but decided against it and turned to go back upstairs. She didn't feel like doing anything today. She went up to their bedroom again. She carefully pulled a chair over to the window and grabbed a blanket and a book.

She tried her best to sit comfortably but found it was impossible because however she sat the cuts still stung. She eventually just resigned herself to being in pain for a few weeks and opened up her book. The time passed quickly when she read. Soon she found she was sitting in the warm rays of the afternoon sun. She looked up from the pages and smiled slightly at the beautiful blue sky.

Her eyes quickly scanned over the tree line and down to the small stretch of empty area that separated the house from the trees. She was just about to go back into the world of her book when a flash of movement caught her eyes. She focused in on a human figure coming through the trees and starting to walk towards the house. Elizabeta watched this uncertainly, trying to figure out the best course of action. Just as she was about to run downstairs to tell Roderich, the figure looked up. The rays of the sun caught the red pigment of his eyes so that she could see it from even up in the second story.

She would recognize those eyes anywhere. Quickly, the Hungarian woman stood up and opened the window. She felt the gentle, cooling breeze blow through her hair as she looked down once again at the figure below. He seemed to have noticed her too, and started waving.

"Elizabeta, I came to see you!" he shouted up to her.

"No, no, no…" she muttered and slammed the window closed. She had to go tell him to leave before Roderich noticed him. The woman took to the stairs ignoring the pain as she bolted down them and out the back door.

Gilbert was still standing there looking up at the window with an unreadable expression on his face. His face transformed into a wide grin, however, when Elizabeta entered his view.

"Eli!" he said happily. "I was a little worried when you didn't show up yesterday or today so I decided to come out and see what was up."

"I fine, Gil, but you can't be here." she said, still out of breath.

"Why not?" he asked, confusion and hurt showing on his face.

"Roderich doesn't want me to see you anymore." she answered him. "So you need to go. Please."

"Okay, well we can still meet up in the field sometimes, right?" he asked.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry."

"You're disappearing on me again?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. You have to leave now though before we are caught. Please just go." Elizabeta turned to go.

His hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She cried out in pain, tears forming in her eyes. "Let go!" she said, as quietly as possible.

Gilbert slowly pulled back his hand. "I didn't think that would hurt you." he explained. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she whispered.

He looked down at his own hand and gasped. "Eli, you're  
bleeding!"

She quickly pulled up her sleeve a bit and saw that she was indeed bleeding though the thin bandages. She started to push her sleeve down a bit, but Gilbert stopped her by grabbing her hand. He pulled the sleeve fabric out of the way to reveal the bloody bandages running up her right arm.

"Gil!" she exclaimed and tried to push him away.

"What happened to you?" he whispered.

"I fell on a piece of glass. Now, let me go."

He did as he was told and the young woman quickly pulled her sleeve back down. He took another step toward her causing her to take a step back.

"Are you lying to me, Elizabeta?" he asked seriously.

"No, I'm not." she answered giving him a pleading look to drop the subject. He just simply stared at her suspiciously. "Look, Roderich will be angry if he sees me with you. So please, for my sake, just go home and forget that I even exist."

"I can't do that." he answered.

"Please, Gilbert." she pleaded.

"No. I'll leave now if you promise to tell me the truth about those bandages."

"I fell on a mirror." she answered quickly.

"You fell? Or were you pushed?"

"I fell!" she nearly screamed then dropped her voice cautiously. "Now, I told you the truth, so please go before you get me into more trouble."

"You're not telling me the whole truth. I'll be back after dark, okay?"

"No, Gil…" she tried to stop him.

He turned to walk away. "I'll be back." he called over his shoulder. "And you will tell me the truth this time."

Elizabeta backed up a bit. Then, she turned to run into the house. She quickly went up to the bathroom to change her bandages. As she did this, her thoughts started to run together.

She could tell Roderich that Gilbert wouldn't leave her alone. But that could end up getting them both hurt. So she would have to come up with a good lie to tell him to keep him satisfied. Then, maybe she could get him to stay away. Somehow, she knew that would be harder than it seemed.


	9. A Complicated Spiral Begins

**So, next chapter. I'm so happy with all the support out there for this story. All my readers are so amazing and I send my thanks to y'all for giving this story a chance. Anyways, I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

After the sun set later that night, Elizabeta quietly slipped downstairs. She put on an overcoat and waited at the back window until she saw a lone figure emerge from the trees. She quietly left the house to meet him halfway.

Instead of greeting her with the usual grin, he frowned deeply. "Elizabeta." he whispered. "Tell me the truth." The wind whipped around them causing her to shiver despite the thick coat she wore.

"I already have. I fell on a mirror and it broke. I was cut up really bad but I'll be fine eventually." she whispered. "It's not that bad. It looks worse than it is."

"Don't lie, Eli." he protested. I know you are. I can see it on your face. Please, I just want to know. I just want to help."

"Well, you can't!" she snapped. She felt hot tears prick at her eyes. "Besides I don't need any help."

"Please, tell me what's going on. I can help. I can help you get far away from him or whatever else might be hurting you. But you have to tell me honestly what's going on."

"Just go home, Gilbert." she said. Tears spilled over from her eyes and she felt her body start shaking trying to hold in the sobs. "I don't need some knight in shining armor. I'm glad that you care but you honestly can't help me. So, just go. Forget me. It's what's best for both of us."

He suddenly stepped forward and pulled the crying girl against his warm chest in a tight hug. She cringed up until he loosened his hold. Without thinking, she threw her arms around him and started sobbing into his chest.

"Shh… Eli, it's okay. I'm not going to leave you. Don't worry. I'm here for you. We're friends alright. That's what friends do."

"Oh, Gilbert…" she muttered. Eventually her tears quieted and she pulled away again. Her green eyes rose to meet with his red. For a second they stared at each other before Elizabeta began to back away.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Gilbert asked.

"I must be getting back before Roderich realizes I'm gone." she answered.

"But you haven't told me anything yet."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't go. When will I ever see you again?"

"Never…" she whispered and ran back inside the house.

* * *

**Review, please!**


	10. An Albino Tries To End The Nightmare

**So, I apologize for how long it took to get this one up. But I also must apologize ahead of time for the next chapter. It might take even longer. So for now, just enjoy this chapter and please, please, please, review to give feedback. I love to hear what my wonderful reader's think. Thanks for putting up with this story and remember, I don't own hetalia and never will.**

* * *

For a few days, Elizabeta was true to her word. She didn't go see Gilbert again. She never even left her house. She found herself reading for hours a day. Roderich stayed in his piano room and ignored her completely. This wasn't abnormal, though.

Then, the routine was stopped when a letter was delivered. Elizabeta was sitting in the dining room when he walked in with the small slip of paper. She looked up when he came to stand beside her chair.

"Elizabeta, I have to go to Vienna for about two weeks to deal with some business affairs." he announced, suddenly. "I have received a letter from my cousin calling me there."

"I understand." she whispered. "When are we leaving?"

"I'll be leaving at first thing tomorrow. You will be staying here." he corrected her. "I just thought I should tell you."

"Oh, I see." Elizabeta looked down slightly disappointed. She'd been hoping for a change of scenery, but that wasn't going to happen, apparently.

The next morning the couple woke early and ate breakfast together. Afterwards, Elizabeta said goodbye to her husband and went back to her normal routine. She went outside onto the patio and started reading, as usual.

A few hours into the book, her attention was diverted by an all too familiar voice near the road. She lifted her eyes to see a tall albino walking down the road accompanied by two other men whom she didn't recognize.

"I swear to you, I'm really worried about her. I haven't seen her in about two or three days. I'm seriously worried what that aristocrat did to her." she heard Gilbert say. He looked very depressed, shoulders slumped, head low.

The other two looked at him for a second before the brunette smiled and patted his back. "I'm sure she's fine, amigo. I heard he left on business. Maybe she's with him."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Gilbert replied.

Elizabeta realized with a start that they were probably talking about her. This was confirmed when the trio started walking towards her house. Gilbert saw her and broke into a run. She stood up and backed up to the door.

"Elizabeta! Wait!" he shouted, gaining her attention again.

She turned to look at him just coming up the porch steps. He paused and stared at her as his friends caught up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding harsher than she intended.

"I'm sorry, but I was so worried. Elizabeta, I just want to help you out. I can tell something's going on." he answered.

Her eyes moved from him to his two companions: one a slightly shorter brunette, the other a thin blonde who was strangely holding a rose. The blonde man smiled at her flirtatiously.

"Oh…" Gilbert followed her gaze. "This is Antonio and Francis." he said pointing to the men in turn. The blonde, identified as Francis, winked at her. Antonio simply gave a small wave, a big smile on his face.

"Gil, why did you bring two strange men to my house?" she asked, green eyes focusing back on her childhood friend.

"They wanted to come." he said simply.

"For moral support." Antonio added.

"Just leave." she whispered before turning back around and opening the door. She slipped inside and started to shut it.

Gilbert ran forward and grabbed the edge of the door before it closed. "Wait, I'm sorry. It might not have been the smartest move. Please, don't go yet. I haven't seen you in a while."

She glared out of the crack in the door at him. "I've already told you, I'm not supposed to associate with you anymore."

"Well, if the rumors are true, the rich pansy isn't even here so he'll never know. And what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"No, I can't." she whispered. "He'll find out somehow. He'll be angry. I don't want you here."

Gilbert turned to his friends. "You two go home. I need to talk to Elizabeta alone."

"Of course, Gilbert. Just let us know how it all unfolds." Francis said, walking off. Antonio followed after giving his albino friend a supportive smile.

Then, the man pushed open the door all the way, despite the Hungarian's efforts to stop him. She started to protest, but he ignored her and stepped into the house.

"It's a nice place." he said looking around.

"Get out." the other said coolly.

"No. I want to know why you've been avoiding me."

"I've already told you this, Gil. It feels like a million times already. Roderich doesn't want me to see you. I have to listen to my husband."

"Why should he care? It's not like we're in a relationship. We're just friends."

"He's suspicious. And it doesn't matter why. It just matters that he said it, so that settles it."

"You're right, that doesn't matter. What matters is why you think you have to obey every one of his silly commandments. He can't force you to do anything, Eli. Unless, he's you know…" Gilbert trailed off.

"Unless, he's what?"

"Is he beating you?" he asked bluntly.

Elizabeta stared at her friend for a second. She felt tears come to her eyes before quickly blinking them away. "No, of course not." she said, her voice breaking near the end.

"Then, why are you crying?" Gilbert asked taking a step toward her.

"I'm not!" she shouted, turning away and wiping her eyes. It did no good, however, as tears started to flow from her eyes.

Gilbert hesitantly placed his hands on her shoulders. She immediately tensed up, flinching a bit.

"Don't cry." he whispered. "Look, I just want to help. You need help, Elizabeta."

"I don't need help!" she shouted, her voice starting to get weaker. "I just want to be left alone."

"I'm not just going to stand by while I know he's hurting you."

Elizabeta pulled away and turned on the albino, planning on yelling at him again. Just as she was opening her mouth, the protest caught in her throat and was replaced by a pathetic sob. She found herself stepping forward to be embraced by her friend as she sobbed into his chest.

Gilbert made no attempt to calm her, just gently held her close allowing her to cry it out. She lost all rational thought when he kissed the top of her head. Her watery green eyes rose to meet his bright red ones and without thinking, he leaned down and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss.

She pulled back suddenly, a hand rising to her lips, and stared up at Gilbert with a shocked expression. He stared back at her, a similar look on his face.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I don't really know. It just seemed like the right thing to do." he answered.

"How did you come to the conclusion to kiss a married woman?" she almost shrieked at him. "What if Roderich finds out about this?"

"He won't!" Gilbert insisted. "Look, there's no one here. It'll be fine."

"How can you say it'll be fine!?"

"Calm down." he said and stepped forward to place his hand on her shoulders.

"I will not calm down." she insisted. "Gil, can't you see that this is wrong?"

"No it's not. Look, Eli, I love you."

She blushed heavily, her face almost matching the color of his eyes. "You what?"

"I love you. I've loved you since you first walked back into my life that day at the market place. Please, just listen to reason. You don't have to stay with him. I'll take you away from here. We'll go to Russia if we have to. I don't care. I can't sit back and wait for him to hurt you again. Or worse, kill you."

"I just can't believe you actually…" she trailed off.

"Well believe it. Because it's true. I just want you to see that. I want you to come with me. I don't even care if you love me back or not." Gilbert stopped seeing the tears rise in her eyes again. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Eli. I'm sorry."

"Shut up, Gil." she said before stepping forward to hug him again. He hugged her back. "Stay with me?" she whispered quietly, looking up at him.

"I will if that's what you want." he whispered back just as quietly.

Simultaneously, the two inclined their faces toward each other. Their lips pressed together softly. Elizabeta closed her eyes and felt her arms reach up to wrap around his neck. It was the first time she had actually enjoyed this type of intimacy with someone. With Roderich it was always forced on her.

With her mind lost in the sea of thoughts, Elizabeta didn't notice at first when Gilbert released her from the kiss, grabbed her hand, and started to pull her toward the stairs. By the time she came to her senses, they were already halfway up.

She stopped for a second. Gilbert turned to her, slight confusion in his eyes. She mirrored his expression. He nodded in understanding.

"We don't have to do anything today. Or ever if you don't want to." he said, smiling a little.

"No, I…" she trailed off uncertainly. Her eyes drifted over his shoulder, up the stairs, and to the door that led to her and Roderich's bedroom. Then, she let her eyes meet with his again.

"It's okay." he whispered.

"No, I want this." she said suddenly. "Come on."

She took the lead and pulled him upstairs to the bedroom.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure." she whispered.

With that being said, Gilbert kissed her again and she kissed him back. She allowed herself a small smile as he pushed her down on the bed and she submitted herself to this man whom she had known since childhood. And as he returned her smile then kissed her again she realized that maybe she just might love him too.


	11. The Horrors are Worse than He Imagined

**Finally got this done, thank God. Anyways, enjoy it. Review if you will. By the way, this is really more in Gilbert's POV than Elizabeta's like it usually is. Still in third person though, so that's not different. Oh, and before I forget, sorry about the mix up on the last chapter. It's been corrected, so if you read it and didn't understand it at all, that's my fault. It's corrected now. Enough of my ramblings though. So now for my lovely readers I give you, the next chapter. Have fun. And please alway remember that I honestly don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

Gilbert woke first the next morning. He looked over to see Elizabeta lying next to him. He smiled and leaned over so he could kiss her cheek. She stirred and blinked her green eyes up at him. She answered his smile with one of her own.

"Good morning." she said.

"To you too." he answered.

The pair both sat up, Elizabeta holding the sheets to cover herself. Gilbert smirked at her, making the Hungarian's cheeks turn red.

"You should get dressed and go." she said.

The smirk faded from his face. "You're kicking me out? With everything that happened last night?"

"No, it's just, the servants will be coming back in today and well, they talk. A lot."

"Oh, okay. I understand. I'll just take you with me, then. We can go into town. I'll take you home with me. You can just start a new life. Never look back."

"No, Gilbert. I can't leave." Elizabeta interrupted.

He turned his blazing red eyes on her. "Why not?"

"I'm married. I made a commitment to stay with him. Besides, what would my family think? Where would I go? I can't do it, Gil."

He sighed and looked away. "I can't leave you here for that monster to beat you again when he gets back. I won't leave until you do."

"I'll go with you today. But I have to be back before he is."

"Well, when is he coming home?"

"I don't exactly know. A few weeks, maybe."

Gilbert smiled again. "Then, we have plenty of time." He stood and grabbed his clothes off the floor. Starting to dress himself, he glanced over at Elizabeta and froze in shock.

She had stood and starting walking across the room to her wardrobe. Her long hair was swept over her shoulder revealing her scarred back. Long cuts and gashes overlapped each other giving her the look of being put in a cheese grater. Some were healed while others looked infected. Some were pathetically bandaged with flecks of blood showing through the thin padding.

He had noticed a few cuts on her arms but hadn't realized the extent of the damage until now. Just looking at her made him want to wince in pain. What she must be feeling right now… He didn't want to think of it.

He dropped the shirt he had been about to put on and walked over to her. She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Elizabeta, what happened?" he asked, eyes glued wide in shock.

"What do you mean?" she asked a little confused.

"Your back…" he clarified, reaching out to run a gentle finger over a cut to make sure it was really there. It was so horrible he could hardly believe it.

She flinched in response, causing him to quickly retract his hand. "Nothing, I fell."

"You fell? Fell on what?"

"It was an accident." she muttered starting to cry again. "He didn't mean to do it, I'm sure."

"He did this to you?" Gilbert almost yelled. "I swear I'll kill him. Elizabeta, if it has gotten this bad, why haven't you left yet?"

"I can't leave. I can't. My family, Roderich, I can't get away from them. I can't." she said turning around.

Gilbert shook his head. He could hardly look at the fear in her eyes. It made his blood boil to see her so hurt and afraid. "You give me the word and I'll take you away from here forever. I'll never make you do anything against your will, though. I'm nothing like him."

"I know that!" she snapped. "But it doesn't matter. I can't leave him."

He slowly reached forward and wiped her cheek. "I won't leave without you. I have to get you out of here." He stepped forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"No, I won't leave." she said stubbornly. "You don't understand."

"How could I?" he pulled her forward into a gentle hug. "I don't understand what you're going through, or why you're being so stubborn. But I just want to help you."

"I don't need help." she pushed him away. "I just need to be left alone."

"After everything I said, after everything we did, you just want me to leave and never look back?" he asked astounded.

"It would be better for both of us." she whispered.

"I love you, Eli. I can't do that."

"I love you, too, but it won't work."

"What did you say?" he asked. "You love me?"

"Yes. But it doesn't make a difference now. I'm a married woman. Please just leave and pretend this never happened."

He backed up, eyes widening as if he'd been slapped. "How can you say that? I don't understand why you want to stay here!"

"I don't want to. I have to." her voice had dropped to below a whisper. "Listen, if you do love me, you'll leave. Leave and not come here again."

"How is that fair? If you love someone, you should be with them."

"Not this time."

"Eli, no. I refuse to leave you in the hands of a man who beats you in his spare time. Someone who doesn't even love you. And that you would ask me to do that is horrible. I can get you away from him. You'll never have to see him again. We can be together. Just you and me. Please, consider this."

"Gilbert, I can't. He'll find me. He'll hurt me more. I can't take that risk."

"No, he won't."

"Yes, he will."

Gilbert sighed and looked away, a bit of anger boiling up in his blood. He started to pace between the bed and the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elizabeta finish getting dressed. He turned when she walked past him toward the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She shrugged and kept going. He quickly threw on his shirt and followed her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Once on the bottom step she stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Gilbert, I'll make a deal with you." she whispered so softly he had to lean in a bit to hear her.

"What's that?" he asked for clarification.

"I'm going to stay here, but we can still see each other every now and then. You can come here whenever Roderich leaves. I'll even try to sneak out sometimes. We can make it work, somehow. It won't be perfect, but with the circumstances it never will be. Would you be able to accept that?"

She looked up at him with almost pleading eyes. He felt his heart break in half at the sight. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince her to permanently leave with him right now. This was probably the best offer he was going to get for the present moment.

"Okay, Eli." he said with a small smile. "I can live with that."

She breathed a sigh of relief and looked away. He reached over and grabbed her hand in his own. Then he started pulling her toward the door.

"Wait! What are you doing? Where are you trying to take me?" she asked trying to stop.

"I'm going to show you my place now." he said with a huge smirk in her direction. "Come on, it's going to be great."

He felt her relax a little bit, and he pulled her the rest of the way to the door. Then, with a happier countenance, the pair made their way toward Gilbert's home. As they walked, they never let go of the other's hand.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	12. A Brighter Dream Is Possible

**Sorry it took so long. I've been so busy lately. Okay so here's the next chapter. Review and tell me what you all think. I lvoe hearing my reader's opinions. Enough of my rambling. Remember, I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

Elizabeta sat down on the edge of Gilbert's bed and waited for the albino to reenter the room. She smiled a bit, looking around at the homey surroundings. His house was by no means large in size, but it had a certain friendly feel to it that made anyone that entered feel at home. It also helped that his actual family were some of the nicest people Elizabeta had ever met.

She had been immediately welcomed into the family by his mother who had said, "It's about time he found himself a good girl like yourself." She had also said hello to Ludwig, his younger brother. As she was thinking this over, the albino walked back into the room with a small tub of water and rags. She looked at him questioningly as he set it on the small table by the bed and sat down beside her.

"Turn around." he said. She complied turning her back to him. He swept the thick brown hair over her shoulder and started undoing the buttons on her dress.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a small blush coming to her cheeks.

"It's for your back." he said. "I want to clean the cuts. Is that okay."

"Oh, of course." she answered and he continued. She felt his warms hands slip the dress off her shoulders to reveal her whole back.

"Just tell me if I'm too rough with you." he whispered, sounding slightly nervous.

She nodded and listened as he reached over and dipped the rag into the water then rung it out. He carefully pulled away the remaining bandages and gently pressed the rag against her back. She flinched, letting out a small hiss of pain.

"Sorry." he said.

"Don't worry about it." she responded.

After a moment, he continued. "I don't have any new bandages for you."

"That's okay, I don't need them anyway."

"You really do."

"No, I'll be fine."

He sighed and continued for a few minutes, stopping only when she winced in pain. Finally, he asked, "Did you even treat these?"

"It's hard to reach most of them. Roderich won't look at them." she winced again. "I try my best."

Gilbert fell into a grim silence as he finished up. He dropped the rag back in the tub for the last time. He helped Elizabeta to button her dress back up. She turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me for doing your husband's job." he said bitterly.

She felt the smile transform itself into a frown. She looked down and let her hair fall to cover her face. A few seconds later, he chin was lifted so she was looking into Gilbert's bright red eyes.

"Too harsh?" he asked.

"A little." she whispered.

He nodded and kissed her forehead gently. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Her hand rose to stroke one of his pale cheeks. He smiled and she answered it with one of her own. "I love you Gil."

"I love you, too Eli."

Elizabeta wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed her back, surprised at her sudden forwardness. Two strong, but gentle arms wrapped around her, pulling her against his chest.

They broke apart for air, smiling at each other. Just as he was leaning back in for another kiss, there was a short knock on the door.

"Gilbert," he head his mother say. "It's time for supper. Do you and your friend want anything?"

"We'll be right out!" he called back. They listened for a second as her footsteps faded away.

Elizabeta pulled away from him and took his hand instead. "I really need to get back." she whispered.

"You'll stay for dinner, though. Right?" he asked.

"I don't know, Gil. It's getting late."

"Please." he asked giving her his best puppy dog pout.

She smiled, remembering how he used to give her that look all the time when they were kids. "Alright. But just another hour or so."

Elizabeta followed Gilbert into his family's small dining room. The table was set with all the food on platters in the center. Gilbert helped her into her chair and sat beside her. The rest of the family joined them and, after a prayer, started to fill their plates up. Elizabeta took a bit of the meat and started nibbling on it.

"You should eat more, dear." Gilbert's mother spoke up.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude." she whispered.

"Nonsense." she said. "Gilbert, give her some more food."

"If that's all she wants, I'm not going to force feed her." he started to protest. He was silenced by a look from her. "Yes, ma'am."

He put a little more food on her plate giving her a 'sorry about my mother' look. She just smiled at him a bit and continued to eat.

The family continued to chatter about this and that. Elizabeta just sat there eating, a small smile on her face. She enjoyed eating with them. Even his pushy mother. When she finished she folded her hands in her lap until Gilbert stood up.

"I need to take Eli home. I'll be back in a few hours." he announced.

"Hours?" Ludwig asked.

"It's a long walk." Gilbert said scowling at his little brother.

"Thank you for the meal." Elizabeta said, standing up. "I really enjoyed it."

"Come back anytime, dear." the mother said.

Before she could reply, Gilbert grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house. They walked in silence for a few minutes until the house was out of sight, then Gilbert stopped.

"You don't have to go back. You can just stay here from now on. He'll never find you."

"No." Elizabeta protested. "We've been over this Gil. I can't do that."

Gilbert sighed, taking the Hungarian woman into his arms. They stood in the middle of the road, hugging each other tightly for several minutes. Finally, she pulled away and looked up at him.

"You can come by tomorrow. And every day until Roderich comes back." she said.

He smirked a bit. "Wild dogs couldn't keep me away."

He walked her the rest of the way home. And true to their agreement, the next day he showed up at her backdoor. And the next day. And the next day. The cycle continued for about two weeks. Elizabeta loved her visits from Gilbert and she shoved all thoughts of her husband into the back of her mind. Good things don't last forever though.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	13. A Nightmarish Figure Returns

**Next chapter. Yay. I know I was supposed to post this yesterday but some things came up. Don't worry though, I'll make it up to y'all by posting another chapter before the week ends. I hope to start winding this story to an end soon. Maybe. I depends on whether my inspiration holds out or not. Anyways, review. Please. **

**I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

Gilbert pressed his lips to Elizabeta's again, and she happily kissed back. Just as he wrapped his arms around her, they heard the door open downstairs.

"Elizabeta!" they heard someone call. Both froze for about ten seconds listening. "Elizabeta!" the voice called again, starting to ascend the stairs.

"Roderich…" the Hungarian woman whispered. She looked up at Gilbert with terror filled eyes.

He let go of her and backed away. "Uh…" He looked around, unsure of what the best course of action was. Elizabeta decided before he did. She pushed him into the wash room and with an apologetic look closed the door. She turned just as Roderich walked in the room.

"Elizabeta, didn't you hear me calling?" he asked, with a stern look set on his face.

"I'm sorry. I was um… reading and didn't hear." she lied.

"I see." He walked over and sat on the bed. She hesitated a second. "Well, come over here. I haven't seen you in two weeks!" She nodded and did as she was told, seating herself beside him.

"You look well, Elizabeta." the aristocrat said.

"You do two." she replied in a whisper.

Roderich placed his hand on her back, making her flinch a bit, mostly from fear not pain. She looked up into his eyes which were hard and cold. She shrank back when he started to lean in.

"You're hiding something." he said through clenched teeth.

"What?" she asked, eyes widening in fear.

"Don't play with me, Elizabeta! What are you hiding?" he shouted at her.

"Nothing! I swear!" she said.

The hand on her back snaked around to grab her wrist. He stood up and pulled her up behind him. "I'm not playing around with you. Now, tell me what you're hiding!"

She shook her head and he responded by twisting her arm behind her back. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as tears filled her eyes. The green orbs drifted over the door to the washroom as she secretly prayed for Gilbert to stay put.

Much to her horror, Roderich's eyes followed hers to the door. "Is it in there?" She quickly shook her head. "What is it? Do you have a person in there?"

"No, I promise there's nothing." she said followed by a yelp of pain when he twisted her arm further.

He let her go and started walking to the door. "If there's nothing, then you won't mind me looking in, now would you?"

She hesitated for a second before running over to grab his arm. "Roderich, stop!" she almost yelled.

He backhanded her, sending the poor woman falling to the ground. She stared up at him as he turned and opened the door. She scrambled to her feet and looked over his shoulder.

Empty.

She scanned the entire room with her eyes with no sign of Gilbert. She sighed in relief and stepped away before confusion washed over her. Roderich slammed the door closed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. You were telling the truth." he kissed her cheek lightly and started to leave. "I'll see you at dinner." Then, he left.

Elizabeta waited until his footsteps faded down the stairs then quickly walked into the wash room.

"Gilbert." she whispered.

"In here." she heard the whispered reply. She looked down at the small cabinet underneath the mirror. It slowly opened and Gilbert looked out and up at her. "Can I come out?"

"Yes." she whispered.

He climbed out and stood up to stretch. "It was really cramped in there. You owe me one for that." He pointed at her jokingly, but lowered his hand when he saw the tearstains on her face. "You're crying."

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "No, it's fine."

"What did he do to you this time?" Gilbert's eyes had turned to flames.

"Don't shout." she warned, seeing how his temper was starting flare.

He clenched his teeth together. "I won't." He took a deep breath and reached for her hand. She pulled away from him and shook her head.

"Not here." she said. "I can't. Not here."

"I guess that's smarter." he whispered. "Do you think we can sneak out the back?"

"You might be able to but I-"

"Yeah, I know. You can't leave him." Gilbert interrupted.

"Gil…" she protested.

"No, I understand." he said looking away. "Please, just be careful. Don't let him hurt you anymore."

She nodded a bit and gave him a quick hug. Then she led him out of the room, as quietly as possible. The two snuck past the piano room where they could hear soft music playing inside. Miraculously, they made it out the back door without being stopped. Gilbert started to walk off, then paused.

"Come with me, Elizabeta? Please." he said.

She shook her head and started to back into the house. "I'm sorry, Gil."

"Wait, Eli!" he tried to stop her before the door closed.

Elizabeta leaned her head against the wood, her mind turning into a cyclone of thought. How hard would it really be to just open the door and leave with him? "He'd find me somehow." she whispered to herself, immediately knowing it was true.

The Hungarian's breath caught in her throat when she realized the music had stopped. She quickly turned to find herself under the glare of her husband.

"So you were hiding someone up there." he accused, pointing a long finger.

"No, I-"

"Don't try to deny it!" he cut her off. "I saw you leading that albino peasant out of here. I can't believe you Elizabeta. I trusted you enough to leave you alone and this is how you repay me?"

"Roderich, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me." she begged.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, squeezing it tightly. "Forgive you? No, Elizabeta. There will be no talk of forgiveness until you're punished."

Her eyes filled with tears that soon spilled over her cheeks. "No…" she whispered.

Roderich ignored the woman's pleas and dragged her to the stairway. As he ascended the stairs, his grip became tighter. When she stumbled, he simply pulled her the rest of the way by her thick brown hair.

Outside, Gilbert walked away, completely oblivious to the predicament inside. His mind filled with worry for his lover, but he didn't act on it. By the time Elizabeta's screams ripped apart the calm evening, he was too far to hear them.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	14. A Break From the Bad?

**So, this took a long time. Sorry about that. I'll try to get the next one out quicker. So here you are lovely readers. Remember, I don't own Hetalia and never will. **

* * *

Elizabeta sneaked out of the house after Roderich had fallen asleep. Two days had passed since she had seen Gilbert and the Hungarian had finally built up the courage to sneak out to see him.

After he had left, Roderich had beaten her to a bloody mess and left her on the floor of the bedroom. Her arms had taken most of the damage and were now bruised and bandaged from her shoulder to her wrists. She wore long sleeves to cover them of course. She had also cut her right knee somehow. She limped almost unnoticeably because of it.

She started walking towards the albino man's house, hoping she'd be able to find it. An hour of walking found her to be successful. She quietly walked up to the small home and stopped. They were probably all asleep and she didn't want to wake them.

She walked around looking into windows until she found Gilbert's room. He was inside, sprawled across the bed asleep. She raised her and knocked on the window.

Gilbert woke up with a start and looked around. He looked everywhere but the window. She knocked again and his eyes locked with hers. He stood up and ran from the room. Elizabeta stood there confused for a second before she heard the front door of the house open and close. She turned just in time to see him run around the house.

He quickly embraced her almost lifting her off the ground. She hugged him back ignoring the pain that shot through her.

"I was so worried." he said pulling away and looking at her. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." she lied. "I just wanted to see you again."

"Did you change your mind? Will you stay?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "I can't Gil."

He nodded with a frown. "As expected…"

She reached over and took his hand. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad."

His fingers curled between hers. "I'm not, just disappointed. You really should leave him."

Elizabeta didn't respond and just shuddered against the slightly cold wind. Gilbert started walking back to the house pulling her with him. The two quietly walked into his room. Elizabeta sat on the messed up sheets while Gilbert closed the door. Then he walked over and sat beside her.

"Eli…" he muttered. "Please, don't go back to him."

"I have to." she whispered. "Roderich's my husband."

"No he's your abuser!" Gilbert snapped, glaring at her with fiery red eyes.

She flinched back as tears came to her eyes. He eyes immediately softened and he pulled her against him in a hug. "I'm sorry. I took it too far. Don't cry, please."

She wrapped her thin, bruised arms around him and cried. He stroked her back gently. He kissed the side of her head. "No, you're right." she whispered through the sobs bubbling up in her throat.

"Then why won't you stay with me?"

"I can't."

"You came tonight. Why do you have to go back?"

"I just do, Gil."

"No, you don't."

She shook her head and pulled away. His arms fell to his sides as he gave her a disappointed expression. She reached up and stroked his cheek, gently. He smiled and covered her hand with his.

Gilbert leaned in to kiss his lover and her hands went around his neck to tangle her fingers in his platinum hair. He pushed her back against the bed and leaned over her never breaking the kiss.

Elizabeta felt happiness rise inside her from being kissed by him again. Though only two days in reality, it had seemed like an eternity to her. Her happiness turned to confusion when he froze in place then pulled back a bit. She opened her eyes and saw his red orbs were focused on her left shoulder where her dress had slipped off a bit. She knew there was a large bruise on that shoulder from Roderich's kicks.

She quickly pulled the dress up to cover it but the damage was done. His eyes shifted back to her face.

"You lied to me." he stated bluntly.

"No I didn't!" she defended herself.

"Oh? Then what's this?" he pulled the dress off her shoulder again to expose the bruise. "What else did he do to you?"

"Nothing!" she pushed him away and stood up. Pulling her dress back in place, she quickly left the room and ran from the house. She heard his footsteps behind her.

"Elizabeta!" he called and she paused. "Don't leave." His voice was almost a whine.

"I have to go anyway, if I want to be back before dawn. Which I do." she didn't even bother to turn around.

"You can't keep running back to him. He's just going to keep hurting you."

"I can't very well leave either. Goodbye Gilbert."

She started running again. At first he followed her but soon his footsteps died away leaving only her own. Thankfully she made it back before sunrise and Roderich was still asleep. He didn't even notice when she slipped into bed beside him. Elizabeta fell into sleep with her dreams of Gilbert haunting her.

* * *

**Reviews please! I really love to here what y'all think. Please just a few words to lift my spirits. Besides, if I feel no one's reading, I'm not going to update anymore. So, leave your reviews and have an awesome day!**


	15. Hopeful Horizons To Dreaded Destinations

**Okay ya'll so this took longer than expected. Sorry. Oh well. It's updated now so enjoy. I don't own Hetalia and never will. Review, please.**

* * *

Elizabeta felt herself being shaken awake by her husband. She blearily blinked her eyes up at him in confusion.

"Wake up." he ordered.

She groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hurry and get dressed. Your parents are coming." he said grimly.

"My parents?" she asked, eyes widening. "Why?"

"To visit, obviously." the Austrian aristocrat said as he walked away to get dressed.

"But, why now?" Elizabeta asked as she too stood up.

"I don't know!" he shouted

She flinched a bit. "Sorry I asked…" The Hungarian quickly changed. "Roderich?"

"What do you want now?" he asked gruffly.

"Why are you so upset about visitors?"

"I don't like unexpected guest. Their letter just arrived today, and the date inside was now. I would have liked to have time to prepare for them."

"Oh, I see." she said quietly. "You shouldn't worry so much. My parents love you."

"I'm sure." He walked over and stood in front of her. "As long as you act like a proper lady we should be fine."

She looked up at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the past few weeks you haven't exactly been the best wife, now have you?" he asked.

She looked down shamefully. "I suppose not."

"Come on." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the bedroom door and down the stairs. She followed, not saying anything. "Elizabeta." he caught her attention. "When they arrive you will act properly or I will punish you, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." she whispered.

Roderich released her and straightened his coat. Elizabeta pulled her sleeves down to cover her wrists. A few seconds of silence passed before the sound of a carriage could be heard from outside. When she heard the knock, Elizabeta's heart sped up in its rhythm. She took a step closer to her husband when a young servant rounded the corner to open the door.

The door opened to reveal her tall father and short mother. Elizabeta smiled slightly. When the pair walked in, Roderich shook hands with the larger man.

"It's lovely to see you again, Mr. Héderváry." the Austrian aristocrat said, his voice laced with false sentimentality. "Welcome to our home."

Elizabeta's father shook the other's hand firmly. "Thank you, Roderich. I hope you've been treating my daughter well." His smile didn't falter for a second. Perfect as always.

Elizabeta embraced her mother tightly. "I'm so happy you're here mother. I've missed you so much."

Her mother hugged back. "I know. It's wonderful to see you again. It feels like an eternity."

The two women let each other go and smiled at the men. Elizabeta's father granted her a short hug before the greetings were deemed over and the foursome went to the dining room for a meal.

The family ate in mostly silence before Elizabeta's father asked, "How have you been daughter?"

"I've been fine." she whispered. "Roderich treats me very well. Much better than I deserve." She cast a look over to her husband who stared at her emotionlessly.

"Is it as bad as you though it would be?" he tried to continue the conversation.

"No, it's nothing like what I expected." she answered and looked back down at her food.

Silence fell again. Soon the meal was over and the servants came in to take away the plates and utensils. Elizabeta's mother was the one to speak this time.

"Why don't we all ride into town together. It will be good for all of us. The weather is nice today. It's sunny. Besides, that's a better option than staying here all day." she suggested.

"I don't know…" Roderich started to protest.

"I don't see why not." Mr. Héderváry said.

"I suppose it's a fine idea." Roderich consented.

Elizabeta smiled to herself. This visit was turning out better than she'd hoped. The four all prepared to leave. Soon they were sitting in the carriage making small talk on the way to town.

"We should stop in the market place." Elizabeta's mother suggested suddenly. "I very much enjoy wandering around the shops and stalls."

"You have that in common with your daughter." Roderich said.

Elizabeta smiled at the suggestion before a realization hit her. Gilbert worked in the market place. With her encounter with him a few days ago, he was even more insistent on her leaving Roderich. Would he go as far as to confront her in front of her parents? Would her parents remember him from all those years ago?

She slipped into silence with only her thoughts bouncing back and forth in her head. The rest of the passengers didn't notice as the carriage brought them closer and closer to her now dreaded destination.


	16. Relieved For A Moment

**So short chapter. Enjoy it. I hope y'all do anyway. I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

The market place was as busy as ever. The family walked through the crowds, stopping to look at the stalls and talk to salesmen about their products. Elizabeta kept glancing in the direction she knew Gilbert's stall to be. They were slowly moving toward it and she was growing more nervous by the footstep.

Finally, she looked over and saw him and Ludwig at their stall. Gilbert was leaning against the stall, his eyes unfocused and clouded. She took a step back and looked back over at her mother. She looked up at the younger woman and smiled then looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, look." her mother said happily. "It's a wurst stand. Let's go buy some. It's been forever since lunch."

Elizabeta's throat closed in horror. The family started to move in that direction with the terrified Hungarian girl lagging behind. Her heart rate picked up when Roderich glanced back at her, purple eyes cold and unfeeling as usual.

"Excuse me." Mr. Héderváry said, catching Gilbert's attention. "We would like to purchase some wurst."

"Of course, sir." he said. "Right away."

Elizabeta listened to the exchange from behind her family. Roderich stepped back beside her and looked down at her. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Is that him?" he whispered.

She nodded, looking down again. Roderich tensed beside her, but didn't say anything else.

While Gilbert prepared the wurst for them to take, the parents turned to face their daughter. The four made small talk while waiting. Finally, Gilbert walked around to hand them the wurst, wrapped up in paper. He paused when his eyes landed on Elizabeta.

"I'll take that." Elizabeta's father said. Gilbert nodded and handed the packaged meat to the man and took money from Roderich. He shot the Austrian a sharp glare then turned back to his stall.

Elizabeta breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't said anything. Her family started walking back to their awaiting carriage. The return home was as talkative as the ride there. After sitting down for a meal with the wurst, Elizabeta's parents decided to leave.

Elizabeta hugged both tightly at the door. "You don't have to leave so soon." she said to her mother.

"Yes, we do dear." she answered. "I'm sorry, but we must head home if we are to make it before Sunday."

The goodbyes were said and the parents departed leaving the couple alone. After the door was shut, Roderich backhanded his wife sending her to the floor.

"What was that for?" she asked, staring up at him shocked.

"I saw the way he looked at me. What have you been telling him?" the aristocrat asked.

"Who?" Elizabeta asked.

Roderich pulled her to her feet and twisted her arm behind her. "That albino peasant boy that you've been with. What did you tell him?"

Elizabeta winced in pain. "I didn't tell him anything, I swear."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No!"

Roderich let her go and took a step away. She looked over at him with fear widened eyes. Roderich just turned and walked into his piano room. Elizabeta leaned against the wall and cried quietly. Somewhere inside she knew it could only get worse from here.

* * *

**So, reviews?**


	17. Nightmares Could Be Ending

**Okay, I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you all really like it. I'll try to post again before the end of the week. I want to give a quick thank you to all my reviewers. You quys are awesome! Anyway, read, enjoy, and review. Remember, I don't own Hetalia and never will!**

* * *

Elizabeta and Roderich fell back into their old routine. They would wake up in the morning, eat breakfast then go about their own business until supper. Roderich spent the majority of his time in the piano room, while Elizabeta read. There was no mention of Gilbert or Elizabeta's family.

There was also no sign of the albino. Elizabeta soon decided he had given up on her which was probably a good thing. Still, every time she looked out the window, she would search the area for any trace of her old friend and lover. Roderich barely talked to her anymore unless he had to.

A few weeks after the visit, Elizabeta woke up to an empty bed. She changed and walked downstairs. There was no music coming from the piano room, so she continued into the dining room. On the table was a short note from her husband:

_Elizabeta, I have to go to a meeting in the city._

_ I will be back before tomorrow. Roderich Edelstein _

She stared at it for a moment before breaking into a smile. Then, the woman ran to the entry hall and threw on her coat. After that, she stepped out of her house and started on her way to the market.

The few minute walk felt like forever to her. Finally, the Hungarian found herself standing in front of Gilbert's stall. The man himself was sitting in a chair inside the stall, fast asleep.

"Gilbert." she said trying to gain his attention. He didn't even move. "Gilbert!" she said louder. Still nothing. Finally, she reached over and shook his shoulder.

He blinked his red eyes open and looked at her confused for a second. Then his face split in a smile. "Eli!" He stood up grabbing her arm and almost pulled her over the stall in a hug.

"Gilbert, let go. You're hurting me." she complained.

"Oh, sorry." he said sheepishly, releasing her. "I'm just happy to see you. It's been forever. I mean, you don't know how worried I've been."

"But, I'm fine, see?" Elizabeta said with a smile. "Besides, I can't sneak out anymore."

Gilbert frowned. "Well, you obviously did today."

"Roderich left on business today. He'll never know I was gone."

Gilbert brightened. "How long is he gone for this time?"

"Just today."she answered, making Gilbert frown again.

"So, you're still going back to him after this?"

"Yes, of course."

Gilbert sighed and looked away. "Why don't I just close down for today? We'll go do something together and forget everything. Just for today?"

"Are you sure that's okay? Won't it hurt business?"

"We never sell much on Tuesdays anyway." he shrugged.

"Gil, it's Thursday."

"Hush."

The two made their way out of the market place and started towards their childhood play place. When they arrived at the field, Elizabeta leaned up to kiss Gilbert's cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"No particular reason." she smiled back.

The two sat down close to one another. Elizabeta rested her head on Gilbert's shoulder and sighed contentedly. The two sat in companionable silence, just enjoying the company. Eventually, Elizabeta lied back on the ground and Gilbert leaned back on his elbow to look down at her.

"How have you been?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine, Gil." she replied.

"No. I mean really. Has he hurt you again?"

She sighed and looked away for a moment. Gilbert waited silently until she slowly pulled up sleeve to show him a dark bruise on her upper arm. His red eyes turned to flames.

"How did that happen?" he asked.

"I fell on a table." she whispered.

"Fell? I'm sure…" he muttered under his breath.

She yanked her sleeve back down and refused to meet his eyes. "Please don't do anything stupid, Gil." she whispered. "Everything's fine."

"How can you say everything's fine when your husband is on the verge of killing you!?" Gilbert almost shouted. "I'm not taking this sitting down anymore! I'm getting you out of there. This is the last straw!"

"No! You can't do anything about it, so don't try! You'll only cause more trouble for everyone!"

"Eli, listen to me. We could just leave, right now. Go to my house, or anywhere you wanted. It doesn't matter. We could go as far away as possible. I'll make sure you stay safe."

"You don't understand!" Elizabeta finally yelled and stood up. She started to walk away, wiping tears out of her eyes as she went.

"Elizabeta, wait!" Gilbert called, catching up with her. "Understand what?"

"He'll find me, Gilbert. There's no running from him. My family will probably help him."

Gilbert stopped her to pull the crying woman into a tight hug. "No, I won't let them get to you. You'll always be safe with me. Don't go back, please. We can start a brand new life together. One without Roderich standing in our way. Please, come with me."

Elizabeta's crying quieted after a second. "Do you actually think it would work?"

"I know it would." Gilbert whispered.

She looked up at him with green tear filled eyes. Gilbert stared back down at her. Finally, she nodded. "Okay, Gil. I'll come with you."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes." she nodded again.

He broke into a wide smile and leaned in to kiss his love's lips. She kissed him back. He pulled back after a moment and started a hyperactive dance around the Hungarian girl. Eventually, he tired of this and collapsed into the grasses. He stayed there for a moment before starting to wonder what Eli was doing. He sat up and saw her walking away.

"Where are you going?" he called, confused by this.

"I'm running home to pack some things. If we're really leaving I can't do it with just the clothes on my back." she called back.

He stood up and ran to catch up with her. "I should probably do the same, huh?"

She nodded with a small smile.

"Okay, I'll go to my place and pack up then meet you behind your house." he said.

"I'll be there." she said.

He smiled and gave her one last kiss before running off in the direction of his home. Elizabeta watched him for a few moments before turning toward her own home. Or really, her soon to be, past residence. The weight of what she'd just promised finally hit her. She was actually going to leave Roderich.

At first she felt massive guilt at the act. How could she leave her husband? Was it even morally right to do so? But, as she neared the home of so many of her nightmares, it felt like the chains around her had been broken. She felt free for the first time since she had married the aristocrat.

The smiling Hungarian quickly ran up to the bedroom and threw all her necessities into a small suitcase. It was just a few simple dresses and some of her mother's jewelry. Her eyes wandered to the window where she saw Gilbert walk up carrying a suitcase of his own. She quickly shut hers and rushed from the room and down the stairs.

She stopped dead in her tracks, however, when the front door swung open to reveal her husband. Purple eyes met with green ones before they traveled down to the suitcase in her hand. Elizabeta's heart rate increased exponentially when Roderich shut the door. Her last chance of escape.

* * *

**Okay, so it's a cliff hanger. Like I said, I'll try to post by next week. This might have one or two more chapters then it will be done. Maybe. Anyway, tell me what you think in a reveiw. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for all the support this story has gotten, too. **

**Reviews? Please?**


	18. A Glitch in the Road to Good Dreams

**Okay, this chapter took forever to write because I wanted it to be perfect. I hope y'all like it. Hopfully this makes up for some of the crappier chapters of the past. Anyway, I don't own Hetalia and never will. **

* * *

"Are you planning a trip, Elizabeta?" Roderich asked, voice cold as his eyes drifted back down to her suitcase.

"I…" she started, but trailed off when he started walking forward.

"You were going to leave me, weren't you?" he asked.

"No!" she said quickly. "I was going to…" Her voice faded out, unable to think up an excuse to appease her angry husband.

Roderich stepped up to the frightened woman and gripped her arm making her drop the suitcase. She tried to pull away but he just tightened his hold on her arm.

"Roderich!" she protested.

"Be quiet, Elizabeta!" he shouted at her. "You will learn to stop challenging me!"

"Please. I'm not." she begged. "I'm sorry Roderich. I won't leave. Just don't hurt me, please."

He scowled and raised a hand to slap her. Her eyes widened in fear as he started to bring the hand down towards her. A cry escaped her lips when his palm connected with her cheek. She fell back and raised her arm to shield herself. His hand rose again, but before he could hit her, another hand grabbed his wrist. Roderich turned in shock to be might with Gilbert's fiery red eyes.

"Don't touch her." the albino warned in a low, menacing voice.

Roderich ripped his arm away. "What are you even doing here?" he asked. "You're trespassing on private property."

"No, I was invited here by your wife." Gilbert corrected.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, she'll side with me."

"I'm not going to sit back and watch you hurt her anymore." Gilbert reached forward and grabbed the Austrian by the front of his shirt. "So, just let me walk out of here with her and I won't hurt you."

"Stop it!" Elizabeta suddenly screamed. She stood up and grabbed Gilbert's arm. "You can't do this."

Roderich took his chance and fisted his hand to slam it into the Prussian's face. Surprise more than force knocked him to the ground. Elizabeta backed away until her back was to the wall. Roderich kicked the albino in the head for good measure then started walking toward Elizabeta.

She ran through the first door she saw which led to the large, empty kitchen. Roderich was soon to follow. She back up to the counter and shrank back more as he moved closer. Just as he reached her, Gilbert ran through the door and grabbed his neck in a chokehold. Roderich forced him away and turned to face his attacker.

Fear for her best friend and lover overwhelmed Elizabeta. She wasn't sure if Gilbert could hold his own against her husband. She knew he definitely looked stronger, but Roderich was better fed and healthier given his social status. It looked like he was winning, though. Still, she felt her arm reach over across the counter looking for some type of weapon.

Her hand found the handle of a sizable frying pan. She lifted it up to feel the weight. It was heavier than she had expected. She looked up at the fight in front of her just as Roderich punched Gilbert in the jaw causing him to stumble back a bit.

Without a second thought, Elizabeta raised the pan behind her head and swung it toward her husband's head. It connected with a loud thump and he fell to the ground, face first. She froze in place, staring down at his body. Gilbert stared at her, with eyes widened from shock. Her green eyes rose to meet his.

It took Gilbert a second to shake the surprise from his mind. Then he walked around the aristocrats body and grabbed the frozen girl's arm.

"Come on, Eli. We have to go before he wakes up." he said trying to get her moving.

She obeyed and let him pull her from the room. The albino grabbed her suitcase off the stairs and dragged her out the back door. She didn't say anything her mind still being in a fog. Gilbert grabbed his own suitcase and then quickly walked away from the large home.

With two suitcases in hand, he could no longer pull Elizabeta along with him. With that in mind, he kept his red eyes on her the whole time. He was afraid she might go into shock or something.

Finally, Elizabeta noticed she was still gripping the frying pan tightly in her hand. She stopped walking and stared at it. It was slightly dented where she had hit Roderich with it.

"I can't believe I did that." she whispered.

Gilbert set down the suitcases and stood in front of her. "He had it coming." he said. "You did what you should have done a long time ago. So, don't feel guilty about it."

Elizabeta dropped the frying pan and threw her arms around Gilbert's neck. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, Eli." he said with a smile, hugging her back. "I would never lie to you about something like that. I love you too much."

"I love you too, Gil." she whispered.

He pulled away and picked up the suitcases again. "Come on. I know a place we can go to hide. It'll be great." He fixed her with a cocky smirk.

"Alright. Lead the way." she replied, rolling her eyes at his expression.

He started walking off with the Hungarian following closely behind. She paused, however, and looked back at the iron cooking utensil. Without really knowing why, she ran back and picked it up then hurried to catch up with Gilbert.

* * *

**Okay, so review? Please?**


	19. Starting The Path To End All Nightmares

**So, short sweet chapter. I wrote it and thought it was pretty good, so I decided to post it. The next one will be longer and will probably be teh last or second to last. The end is near either way. I hope y'all have enjoyed this story so far. I'm almost sad it's ending. I really love hearing back from y'all so review! I don't own Hetalia and never will. **

* * *

The two walked several miles past Gilbert's house and farther into the woods. Elizabeta felt the chains wrapped around her heart vanish with each step she took away from Roderich and his nightmarish mansion. Her step grew lighter with every mile. Gilbert smiled at seeing her actually happy.

"So where are we going?" she asked after a few hours of silence.

"France." he said.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Please tell me we're not walking all the way there?"

Gilbert continued to walk. "Yes, so you should hurry up."

She caught up with him again and frowned. "That's like a two day journey by carriage."

He sighed. "I know." His red eyes shifted to meet hers. "Do you want to stop for the night? It really doesn't matter when we get there."

"If we can." she said.

He smiled and dropped their suitcases where he stood. "You stay here. I'm going to go collect firewood so we can stay warm tonight. If you have a coat or anything in there, you might want to put it on." Gilbert turned and walked off into the trees, leaving Elizabeta alone with her thoughts. She did as he said and pulled her thin coat from the suitcase and put it on. She sat on the hard ground and waited for him to come back.

The albino returned with an armload of sticks. He set to starting a fire with the Hungarian watching his every move. He looked up at her and smirked cockily. "Do you remember doing this as kids?" She nodded in response, so he continued. "We had some pretty good times way back when." The fire sparked up and he sat back beside her.

She smiled a bit and scooted closer to him. "Do you remember how we used to sneak out at night? Then we would camp out under the moonlight." She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at the stars above them.

"And we fought all the time!" Gilbert started laughing. "And you always cheated when we did."

"I did not!" she exclaimed pulling away and mock glaring at him.

"And you lie too." he added.

She smacked him on the back of the head. The pair laughed lightly both slipping into their own memories. Finally, Gilbert smiled over and her and wrapped an arm around her. She blushed and looked at him. He leaned in a planted a kiss on her lips.

She blushed heavier and pulled back a bit. "Not here, Gil."

He stared at her confused at first. "Why not?"

"Well, we're out in the middle of the woods for one thing." she said, making them both laugh.

"Okay, I see your point." Gilbert smiled at her.

She smiled back before yawning.

"Go to bed." he said. "It's been a long day."

She nodded and curled up on the ground to sleep. Gilbert lied down beside her and put his arms around her to keep her warm. He smiled down at her sleeping face before kissing her cheek and falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Again, short but sweet. The next one is going to better, I promise. Francis will be there for all you France fangirls. (or boys) Remember to leave a review below!**


	20. Could This Be A Dream Come True?

**Okay, so I think I'm actually posting this on time. Yay me! Anyway, so the story's winding down now. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review before you go. Thanks, loves. I don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

Gilbert and Elizabeta trekked across Austria, through Switzerland, and finally made it across the border of France. After weeks of walking, the two were exhausted and hungry. Finally, they made it to Paris and, after a few wrong turns, they found the place they were looking for.

The two walked up to the large house situated between to smaller houses. Elizabeta looked up at the house, probably more aptly described as a mansion. She glanced over at Gilbert who was grinning like an idiot. He winked at her before walking up to the door.

Banging his fist on the wood, he yelled, "Francis! Open up! It's Gilbert!"

The albino stepped back and waited for a few seconds before knocking loudly a second time. Finally, the door slowly opened to a young blonde man. Elizabeta vaguely recognized him from several weeks prior. Francis opened the door fully to let them in. Gilbert reached back to grab her hand and drag the Hungarian through the door. She found herself in a large parlor with a fancy chandelier hanging over her head. She looked around at the décor that was so much different from in her parent's or Roderich's homes. She felt her arm being tugged by the Prussian and allowed herself to be led into another room. The two men sat down across from each other and Elizabeta was pulled down next to Gilbert. She continued to look around as the others struck up a conversation.

"So, how did you get here, exactly?" Francis asked, sending a smile toward the Hungarian.

"We walked." Gilbert said catching his attention again.

"All the way from Austria?" he asked. "You should have sent word. I would've sent a carriage or money for other transportation."

"There was no time, Francis." The albino shook his head. "We had to get out of there." His grip tightened on Elizabeta's hand and she looked down at their hands for a second.

"You kidnapped her!" Francis suddenly yelled standing up and pointing and accusatory finger.

"No I did not!" Gilbert defended himself. "Why in the world would you jump to that conclusion?"

Francis sat back down. "I was just making sure." Silence fell over the group for a few moments.

"So," Gilbert cleared his throat. "Can we stay here a few days? Until we can find jobs and a place of our own?"

"Of course you can Gilbert. You and your girlfriend can stay as long as you want. I have plenty of room here." Francis smiled at his friend a moment before looking over at Elizabeta. "Is she the girl you told me and Toni about?"

"She is." Gilbert answered, trying to give his friend the 'shut your mouth' look before he said something irreversibly stupid.

"So you finally got her away from her husband?" Francis asked, still focusing on Elizabeta.

She blushed under his scrutiny and looked up at Gilbert. "You told him I was married?"

"I tell him and Toni everything." he said sheepishly. "We're best friends. We don't have secrets."

She looked down and pulled her hand away. Gilbert sighed and shot Francis a glare.

"So will that be one or two rooms?" Francis asked with a smirk at his friend.

Gilbert stood up and walked out of the room, glaring over his shoulder at the Frenchman until he got to the door. And ran into it. Spitting out a string of curses in German, he walked through the door.

Elizabeta watched him go then looked over at Francis in surprise. "Did he seriously just do that?"

"He knows where everything is." Francis shrugged. "He's probably looking for a room. Or the kitchen. Either way, it doesn't matter. Can I get you anything?"

"No." she whispered.

"So, do you want a room with him or one of your own?" he asked, voice dripping with curiosity.

Elizabeta shrugged blushing a bit. "It doesn't matter."

"Don't worry. If you're already sleeping with him, that's fine. I just want to let you know, there are no judgments in this house."

She looked up at him and met with his bright blue eyes. After a second she whispered, "I guess it's the same bedroom then."

He smirked and nodded. "Then, go find him."

She did as she was told and left the room to find the staircase leading up to the bedrooms. Gilbert was moving their bags into one. She walked over and hugged him tightly. He hugged back and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said, sending him a smile. "Just tired. And hungry."

"I agree." he said returning the smile.

"Get something to eat then turn in?" she suggested.

"I'd love to." he said.

The linked hands and walked back downstairs to meet Francis for an early dinner.

* * *

**Yeah, anyway. Review if you can. Thanks for all the support this story has gotten. I really appreciate all my readers. I hope you stick it out until the end cause it's coming up soon. **


	21. The Nightmare Is Forever Gone

**Okay, so this is just a really short, cheesy ending for this story. But I hope y'all enjoy it. I still don't own Hetalia and never will.**

* * *

Elizabeta woke early the next morning. Her green eyes blinked open to find herself inches away from a still sleeping Gilbert. She sat up and stretched her sore muscles. She wasn't used to walking and the long trip had definitely taken its toll on her. She looked down at Gilbert and smiled happily. The sunlight was streaming through the window behind him creating a ring of light around his silvery hair. It almost looked like it was his halo and he was her own personal guardian angel.

This thought left her mind as his eyes opened and met with hers. A smirk came to his lips. "Hey, Eli." He said. "Nice to see you already up."

She responded by leaning down to kiss him lightly. He kissed her back a little surprised. Then his arms wrapped around her and pulled her down against his chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and let him take control of the kiss. The moment was ruined however when there was a knock on the door.

"You two wake up. Breakfast is ready and on the table." Francis called from the other side.

The two lovers broke apart and stood up to dress themselves. Gilbert looked over at the other just as she was pinning her hair back. He quickly buttoned up his shirt and walked over. He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

He leaned in and murmured in her ear, "You look beautiful today."

Her face lit up bright red. "Shut up, Gilbert. Flattery will get you nowhere."

He laughed a bit and pulled away. She straightened her dress then walked past him. He grabbed her arm to stop her. "I love you." he said in all seriousness.

She looked back at him. "I know. I love you too."

They smiled at each other and Elizabeta somehow knew that everything was perfect now. Roderich could no longer hurt her. Gilbert was there to protect her. Sure, they had no money and were probably going to be staying with that crazy Frenchman for a while, but in the end, that didn't matter. She was just happy to be with Gilbert.

He let go of her arm to grab hold of her hand. She intertwined their fingers together. Together they opened up the door and walked into the rest of their life.

* * *

**Okay, so it's over. Wow. Sorry if this wasn't the best of chapters but I just wanted to do something sweet to end it. And, I want to thank everyone that read this and kept up with it. I really appreciate that. You guys that reviewed kept me writing. I'm almost sad it's over but all great stories have to end sometime. (And so do crappy ones like mine.) Let me know if you liked it. Goodbye readers. Love y'all.**


End file.
